Out of Sorts
by kythester
Summary: Fluff fic about Hermione and Luna.  Hermione finds herself obsessing over Luna, her polar opposite.  Please feel free to review, but be gentle.


Out of Sorts

Hermione could not focus on her studies. She found herself distracted in the library more frequently than usual, and she wasn't using her studying time to look up things that she and Ron and Harry needed to know. She closed the book she was staring at, the supposed Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook that that creepy Umbrage had assigned, and her closing the book made a rather loud noise for the library.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and a vision of Luna Lovegood staring over her shoulder at Hermione came into her head.

The blonde-haired (or was it white?) girl was unlike anyone Hermione had ever interacted with before. She was the complete opposite of Hermione, in fact. She was an irrational air-head whereas Hermione was a rational bookworm. So why did she find herself thinking so much about this Luna Lovegood?

Hermione fancied Ron, his red hair, his goofy smile and adorable antics, the way that only he could make her angry, and the way he always stuck up for she and Harry when they got in tight spots. However, lately, when she closed her eyes, it was not Ron's face she saw, but that permanently-surprised look of Luna's, and her hair. Certainly, she envied Luna – that long hair seemed enchanting; Hermione wished she could do anything with her hair, just anything. Luna didn't only not care what other people thought of her, she didn't care that they thought of her at all. Maybe that's what Hermione found so attractive, so enviable about Luna. Maybe that's why she seemed so fixated on the pale witch lately.

Hermione was startled by a voice coming from behind her. "The library seems an odd place for you to be napping, Hermione," Luna said. Hermione felt her face all of a sudden turn twenty-seven shades of pink. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione opened her eyes and turned around, gazing up at Luna whose long blonde hair fell now on Hermione's shoulders. _I couldn't be_, thought Hermione.

"Yes, Luna," Hermione said. "Everything's fine, I'm just a little out of sorts today."

Luna sat down in the chair next to Hermione. "You look awfully red. I feel out of sorts every day. I wonder what it's like to feel in sorts. Could you describe it for me?"

"Well, when you put it like that I'm not sure I know what in sorts feels like. I guess I should say I feel different than usual." Somehow, this conversation with Luna was starting to make her feel better, and she found herself staring into the girl's eyes. She had such deep eyes.

"I've been feeling differently than usual for about a week now," Luna said, matter-of-factly, but still with a surprised look across her face.

"Why?" Hermione asked, curious if Luna was starting to feel the way about her that she definitely was not feeling about Luna.

"I think someone's interested in me."

"Who? Do you like this person as well?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who it is; Peeves said something really weird the other day to me that made me think he was in Ravenclaw. To tell you the truth, I was kind of disappointed. I really like Gryffindors."

"Perhaps the person is a smart Gryffindor?" _I mean, it could be someone like me._

"Perhaps. I suppose time and tea leaves will tell."

"You and your crazy theories. I don't understand why you can't just work through science the way rational people do." Hermione found herself scooting closer to Luna.

"What's science?" Luna asked. "It sounds lovely."

"It really is. Science is a beautiful rational system of discovery that is common in the muggle world. It's a way of determining how the world works. I guess it's not too terribly useful in the wizarding world, as magic contradicts some of it, but muggles don't know that, so to them it explains almost everything."

"Like the Quibbler?" Luna was genuinely curious. "My father tries to explain everything in the magazine."

Hermione chuckled against her will, and fidgeted in her seat. "I suppose," she said, giving up on any possibility of explaining a rational system to Luna.

Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione felt hot. Luna tugged her towards the door of the library.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"You need a change of scenery. Let's take a walk."

"Alright. Accio book." They left the library with Luna tugging Hermione's hand as if she were a four-year-old seeing a quidditch game for the first time. Hermione was having an internal dialogue about how she could not possibly fancy Luna as she fancied Ron, or maybe she could fancy both? She'd have to read up on the subject. And furthermore, Luna couldn't possibly fancy her as she had called _The Quibbler_ rubbish the first time they met. They raced down the halls and Hermione was starting to let loose and have fun when Luna suddenly stopped on a staircase that was changing positions.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione inquired.

"You'll see." They walked up the stairs and made it to a tower. "This is my favorite view of Hogwarts grounds. I just love it up here, don't you?"

"It's very pretty." Hermione found herself squeezing Luna's hand. _You're very pretty_.

"Well, I've got to be going," Luna said, after about five minutes. Hermione looked down to see that her hand was still clutching Luna's. She wondered if Luna noticed; Harry always said Luna was very perceptive.

"Where are you off to?"

"Just the Ravenclaw common room. I have to talk to someone else about joining the DA."

"Ooh! Exciting! Maybe I'll walk with you. I have to head back to the library anyway. Ravenclaw's on the way, I think. I have to confess I'm a little lost."

"That's ok. I know how to get back." The two stood there hand in hand.

"Well," Luna said, "We ought to go back."

"Yes," Hermione said. "We ought to." She squeezed Luna's hand and reached her other hand around Luna's waist.

"Oh!" Luna said, sporting a bigger surprised look than usual. "Well, I do have a –"

Hermione leaned in and planted a kiss on Luna's lips. She blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry, I should go… study. That's right. Study. I'm sorry, really I am, I didn't mean to –"

"Shh… It's alright," Luna had such a way of comforting people. "I didn't mind it. In fact I rather enjoyed it. I guess I don't need those tea leaves after all."

"I guess not," Hermione mused, as she leaned in for another kiss. This time, she only needed to lean half way in, as Luna returned the favor. Hermione noticed that Luna's lips tasted strangely of butterbeer. She opened her eyes to find Luna staring at her, same surprised look as always, and she smiled. She guessed she did fancy Luna after all.


End file.
